


Foxy

by autumn_child



Series: miraculous drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, announcer voice: here we have smol phichit having a crush on yuuri, ft. familiy drama worthy of filipino telenovela's, i want a phichityuu-ish fic so welp, will add and change tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_child/pseuds/autumn_child
Summary: In a particularly bad night where he's going nowhere with his test preparations, he quietly transforms and just as quietly plays the reed flute to leave a illusion of a body double on his bed.He can't even say that he had gotten careless but being met with broom was not was he's expecting when he returns to the room in a later time.(a mix of college hcs, phichityuu-ish and fox!phichit because i need peacock yuuri to have a friend)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a breath of relief more than a sigh of longing that comes out of him when his family comes out of view. A big decision is made today and he didn't want more of the passive aggressive act from them any longer as much he knows that they're simply concerned for him.

Misplaced as they are, that is.

Not to say he wasn't nervous because he sure is. This was his first time travelling alone and internationally at that. Besides of the prospects of extended freedom is the fear of inability to deal with things. Will he be alright? Will he adjust well and fit in? Would people criticize his skin?

But he shakes all those thoughts away, thumping his heart hard with his fist. ' _All is well_ ', he says to himself.

He ended up enjoying the flight as the grandmother beside him, tells him all about her extended family in the States and whatever shenanigans they were up to.

* * *

Touching down on the airport, an overseas relative (who's practically a stranger to him) meets him. His parents were not able to accompany him overseas and he agrees that they got better use of that money than to see him off.So they thought the next big thing is for some relatives to take him in for a bit and help him settle into his dormitory.

He soaks in whatever visibility the taxi window can afford him until they arrive at his uncle's house.

It's much more smaller than his home but you can see how lived it is. He had grown to loath his childhood home to an extent. It was big and grand and any other rich relative he has might be able to restore the house to it's former beauty but for busy bodies like his family, it was more of a pain in the class to clean.

His uncle introduces him to his wife and his cousins that are way younger than him. As awkward as he felt at first, her aunt's hospitality warmed him up to them. Or maybe that's the spices, he chuckles.

His cousins sure were a rowdy bunch. After the breakfast, he got the babysitting duty and he didn't mind. It's the last he can do for housing him. He got to practice English with his cousins anyway who basically has enough understanding of Thai but smaller capacity for speaking. After that he decided to catch on sleep instead and he ended up waking 12 hours later.

In the morning, his uncle dragged him to his work place. All his cousins and auntie were apparently out to visit a relative's birthday party. After showing him his office and a quick explanation of what he does, he gives him a hundred bucks before telling him that he has a whole day to go around town and they'll meet back here at the end of the day.

Imagine being 16 year old in a foreign place with a foreign currency, being asked to go around by himself. Scary right? But Phichit is anyone but someone who gives up on challenges.

Also that would be a disservice to the hundred bucks (he looked at the money conversion to baht and damn-) to not use it. So that's how he ended up roaming downtown Chicago.

His uncle ended up meeting him in the aquarium but they were both all smiles anyway.

* * *

The dawn of the third day is the dreaded 'commuting to the campus' day. Half into the long travel time in the bus was spent being bored and looking outside because he forgot to charge his phone and -surprise, surprise- his power bank is dead. That made him either go almost mad with nothing to do or lose track of time with day dreaming.

He ended up wondering how his family is doing. His parents called him once a day in the morning. Thailand and Chicago has 13 hours time difference. It would certainly take time getting used to it with his parents either calling him up too early or himself calling them too late.

With a middle class of a family of five saddled with extended families, you can say that the Chulanonts are alright financially but they had they close calls where they barely make meets end.

And that was the main problem of his family with him skating.

He first fell in love with skating when his parents dragged him and his siblings to the rink. They were supposed to travel for the break but something came up and the money was rerouted somewhere. Was Phichit disappointed? Yes. Did the introduction to the rink make up for it? A big yes.

Phichit in his childhood was the stereotype of every middle child: keeps to himself, the one who mediates and is the least noticeable of the three. Things change when skating let him grow into himself more. His parents indulge him on more lessons and it took his everything to convince them to continue not only rising up the ranks but starting to compete. He never asks for anything else and he became meek to anything else when his grandfather from his mother's side start making comments about the sport.

He came at the point of wanting to quit when the costs were too much, the pressure from one side of the family to quit and the other to continue as is is too much and choosing between what he wants and what he should become too much. Competition level skates and commissioned skating outfits aren't exactly budget friendly so it strained his family's earned money. He can say it from the crestfallen face of his brother who even took jobs for him.

That was at that point that Phichit got motivated. Any scholarships for his studies, sponsorship for his contests and whatever odd jobs he can fit in between, he grabs and makes it work. Social media became an important thing to him at that point. It makes self promotion way easier. That and-

He slips his hand under his shirt, patting his chest until his fingertips meet the cold metal surface of the pendant. From the golden chain that it hangs from, the metal pendant is tear shaped. The tip of the fox tail at the top and the white tip curling at the other end. The fox pendant was a gift of his grandmother. Not the kind grandmother from his mother's side who always try to placate his grouchy grandfather. It's his grandmother from his father's side, who was widowed decades ago.

The relationship of the family with her is a bit... weird. Phichit's father was an only child so aside from Phichit's mother who got the ancestral home and the responsibility of taking care of her parents, it was a rowdy house. His grandparents on his mother's side can take care of themselves well enough but in their culture, it would reflect badly of his family if they send them off.

His granny on the hand is... what people may call eccentric. She doesn't make herself a nuisance but she's one part in her own world, one part rambling about something he can't even understand and the last part making mystical sounding sage advice that hit home.

(Imagine how spooky it is, getting a glass of water in the middle of the night because you're thirsty but then you see the shock of white in the dark. He almost peed in his pants. And she routinely wanders around in the middle of the night. His poor heart.)

He often got the job of keeping her company in off seasons as his older brother is always joggling jobs somehow and his brat of a little brother seems keen on ignoring him nevertheless his grandma.

It was awkward at first but she had grown on him as he did to her. It certainly was the craziest night of his life when she introduced him to the powers of the pendant but that was the best gift he had received, a way to break from the pressure that his life was built to be.

On the nights, school, skating and life in general becomes too much, he just calls on Trixx and in the darkness of the night, they run the streets.

It was late when they arrived and it's night by the time they finish setting his luggage down in his room. He sees off his uncle, citing that he can do the rest in his own and he can. Unpacking his clothes were a simple matter.

The moment he finished putting the pillowcase, he hits the bed and falls asleep.

* * *

The next day is very eventful. Between orientations, campus tours and meeting up with his blockmates, he was bone tired. And that all the more makes him frustrated on why he's awake at 3 in the morning.

He knows what it is. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. He had been tossing and turning for hours but the bed still feels foreign and he's half wondering if he'd end up roll off the top bunk. Staring off the ceiling was his next tactic but that did not work too. In the silence, he'd fume more about his roommate softly breathing on the lower bunk.

His senior, (' _Katsuki Yuuri_ ', who at first glance you would thought to be as soft as his voice but he knows better when he got accidentally an eyeful on the shared bathroom. He's willing to bet he's here for the skating club too.) the one who got flustered when he didn't know if he has to return the wai, was cute and going by the skittering in their latest interactions, is probably anxious too.

He can hardly bother the guy with his issues when he most likely has his own. So he reaches for his pendant and whispers in the silent of the night.

"Trixx, want me to give you a tour around the new place?"

After half an hour of parkour, he is fully awake and damns the idea of sleeping so he opens his laptop and streams.

* * *

The next days were better. Kind of. His sleeping pattern is turned 180 degrees that he'd hit the bed the moment he comes back from the combined practice and school hours and he would be awake in the wee hours of the night. If Yuuri-kun (' _If you call me Phichit-kun, I shall call you Yuuri-kun. That's fair game isn't it?_ ')

In the haze of the adjustment period, skating and academics keep him busy but there were still times homesickness hits him a bit too close. Trixx is always there by his side on those times. But of course they had to be careful. He wouldn't know how Yuuri-kun would react and he definitely would not want to weird him out when it took him all his effort to make Yuuri-kun open up to him up to this point.

But as always, fate works in mysterious way.

In a particularly bad night where he's going nowhere with his test preparations, he quietly transforms and just as quietly plays the reed flute to leave a illusion of a body double on his bed.

He can't even say that he had gotten careless but being met with broom was not was he's expecting when he returns to the room in a later time.

One moment, he was slipping inside but in the next, his roommate Is battering him with broom screeching in Japanese. He had to admire him, if not for his bruises that Yuuri apologizes profusely later on, that he manages to hit him at all when the pendant gives him a boost of athleticism more than two of them already had as skating demands.

In the end, he had to de-transform himself and thank the heavens, it actually worked. They end up staring at each other in his silence. Phichit waiting (and guarding) for further (violent) reactions and Yuuri staring at him in shock.

Then the flood gates open and Yuuri was rambling without breaks. "Phichit-kun! I was so worried. I was about to wake you up because you asked me to then suddenly my hands went through your body and my brain went wonky for a moment before I'd gone to panic mode because I thought Hawkmoth might have been active again under my radar and you got victimized by the akuma, oh my god. But is that a miraculous, where-"

He holds Yuuri's shoulders and shakes him until he stops. "Hawkmoth? Akuma? Miraculous? What???"

Yuuri stares at him, assessing, until he smacks his face, groaning. "I outed myself didn't I?"

It's Phichit's turn to be confused as Yuuri scrambles to his cabinet, seemingly digging for something. When he finds what's he's looking for, he shows the item on the palm of his hand. A simple, unassuming brooch that looks like a peacock. It has a blue gem on the main body of the bird and the 'eyes' of the peacock feathers. He was about to ask what he is supposed to be looking at when Yuuri quietly calls out to who knows where.

A blue blur zips to hide on Yuuri's shoulder and he blinks.

He? She? It? Well, they don't by no means look like Trixx. Trixx had the same coloring of a red fox but is smaller than a fennec fox. Duusu, as Yuuri introduces them, has the same body size and type as Trixx but has the coloring and feathers of the peacock.

"Is this what I think it is?" He thinks out loud.

Yuuri, devoid of his usual skittishness, smiles fully and nods. "We call them Kwamis at our side of the world. I'm sure you know as you just transformed that they go in the miraculous and give us the powers.'

"Holy shit." He lets himself that one. "What chances?"

"I know." Yuuri grins and he might not admit it to himself in that time but he relishes in it. "I did meet other miraculous users, they were the one to introduce me to it. So seeing another one isn't exactly new to me but it is a welcome surprise anyway. You don't seem familiar about akumas or Hawkmoth and I wish it would stay that way."

"I just have to learn everything from you, don't I, _senpai_?" He winks, trying to channel all that charm that other people say he has. (In the future, Phichit hears Victor claim about how he's the only one who knows about Yuuri's true eros but that's a lie. At the moment he was expecting him to get flustered but alas.)

Eyes heavy lidded, he reaches out to push away the disheveled locks covering his face after their encounter. "As your senpai, I have the responsibility for schooling you so I'll warn you now: I am going to make you work for it, Phichit-kun."

As a sixteen year old at that time, Phichit had no qualms about what eros is to him so you could say that that was the dawn of its awakening with the inclusion of a dry throat and a heart pounding like war drums in his chest. He ended up stuttering if he wants to go out with him.

His face burns when he realizes the words that come out and frantically explains to Yuuri that he has been sneaking out in the dead of the night at times to unwind and play around with his miraculous.

After Yuuri's own blush lightens, he lectures him before they go out but they go out anyways. (' _Phichit gets, what Phichit wants_.' _He singsongs in his head._ )

Yuuri surrendering to idea that if he can't stop him, thinks he can at least go with him and make sure he's safe.

This proved to be a good decisions as these were the moments Phichit see Yuuri use his graceful movements (that he seems to leave on the rink once he's out of it) in jumping between buildings. It seems to be an ability padded to their miraculouses but to see him arcing while midair? He'd like to think he mirrors those movements.

That and (if he could only convince Yuuri to drop that cape) appreciating how not only the spandex hugging his arms and legs but the short dress overlayed on it, peacock feather like designs trailing on the end. He can argue (as he looks at his outfit later on) that his outfit is cuter with the tail and the fox ears attached to his head by some magic. But coupled with his natural grace, Yuuri is the epitome of elegance. That of which he mentions and that of which Yuuri blushes at.

(Later on, they got to talk about genderfluidity and if it squeezed his heart how the older seem so relieved seeing someone he can talk someone about it, he didn't tell him about it.) 

It was the best thing, not only knowing someone who can understand his passion for skating but also someone he can share their precious secrets.

Sneaking out have been another bonding moment later on, when one or the both of them needed fresh air. Out of the spotlight and out of sight, he thinks he falls a bit not only for the awkward roommate, the artistic skater but also the passionate masked hero. In the year they been in school, he had never encountered Hawkmoth and Yuuri was glad for that. But he cannot help sometimes but think of what it is to fight beside him. A morbid curiosity in what ways he can expand his use of the illusion more than the occasional pranks between them.

It would probably be equal parts deadly and beautiful, if he had to go with Yuuri playing around with fans when he got uninspired one time. Taking ideas from ritual/tradional dances, as he makes sweeping movements as he artfully flicks the fans open and close. 

"Do you think I can make a routine with a reed flute to compliment yours?" He inquires one time as Yuuri winds down on his almost complete routine.

Yuuri snorts and Phichit has half a mind to not give him his glasses. "I have no idea but I have absolute faith you can make it work. You and your crazy programs." His heart squeezes in his chest at the fond smile on Yuuri's face. He lost whatever retort he had in his mouth.

"You bet you and your kwami that I will." He grins, a foxy little thing, Yuuri seems to pull out of him. ' _I'll show you. I'll sweep you over I'll beat all your other admirers being cockblocked by Victor Nikiforov of all people._ ' He didn't say.

 


	2. Chapter 2

First year passes by a blur and sophomore year approaches. You aren't as awkward and new to the system so some of the initial inhibition whittles away like you see how people joke about freshmen in comparison to seniors in high school. It was a bit of a hurdle when people tended to baby him because's he is the youngest in his batch but of course he'd make it work.

No one can say anything to his near perfect GPA so he parties as he please. As much as people can smuggle him inside that is. He'd never touch drugs of course and he'd made sure to not go black out drunk. He can't quite trust himself losing all control but that's a nice thought for the future.

But better be safe than sorry. He doesn't want to have no recollection of things and wake up to find his parents ranting at his ears while terribly hungover. 'Fun' is a core concept in his life but not to the point of overshadowing all that he had built now.

That said. in the haze of socialization, Yuuri's a welcome breath of air. He's a bit worried on how he seems either coop on the rink or in their room but he seems alright? (Well, he did ask him this, even going far to interrogate him if someone is giving him a hard to which he chuckles and shakes his head. ' _You're a well meaning friend Phichit but I'm alright. I've never given much attention to putting myself out there when I could be in the ice. Which I know isn't normal but._ ' He momentarily gets distracted as Yuuri bites his lower lip before he goes in for the hug.)

More than it being frustrating, he thinks that the push and pull of their relationship is ideal. Phichit in the best of his abilities and determination will try to pull Yuuri out of the rink and their room. He wasn't exclusively dragging him to parties. He'd drag to new and upcoming to well known restaurants. (Do they count as dates???) They'd tour some famous landmarks. And the best idea he had yet was dropping in with Yuuri to dance classes. They started out with breakdancing and they ended up enjoying it both.

(' _This is fun. It makes me nostalgic about all those times I was in Minako-sensei's studio.'_ Yuuri slicks his hair back and he hopes the noise stays in the back of his throat.

' _Hmmm?_ ' Phichit tilts his head, beckoning him to continue.

' _Okukawa Minako. My childhood ballet teacher and a long time family friend. I wonder what happened to the Yuuri who kept on aiming to be the danseur._ ' Yuuri stands by the wall as he goes through what he later on recognizes as the basic ballet positions.

' _I'm sure in another world, he did end up achieving it. But I'm more concerned about my friend dropping hints._ ' He pouts.

Yuuri smiles sets his bottle and towel aside. ' _I'm too invested at this point. When the class is done I'll show you something in the rink. But for now, break time's over._ '

Later on, they'd go home side by side in silence but Phichit's head kept replaying Tchaikovsky's Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy and how Yuuri seems to float as he twirls around the ice, as close to what you can achive as en pointe but with skates.)

Midterms come so soon but with the Grand Prix series they both simply have no time to indulge on frivolities. And while not qualifying for the GPF might have been a room to breath one time, the approaching end of the semester got them on a choke hold anyway. Yuuri is his sense of control as much Phichit is his ice breaker. All's well that ends well.

(He notices that Yuuri doesn't go home for the break in twice in a row and he asks him this time.

' _I always go to Japan for nationals. If I can sneak a time in between, I'll visit Hasestsu.'_

A day after he watched a livestream of the Japanese nationals, Phichit tuts as Yuuri, going by the chair, skypes him in somewhere obviously not his home.

 _'_ ' _You're a workaholic. If I was there, I would drag you back home._ ' Phichit comments as Yuuri showed him a program Celestino worked for him.

' _It's good you're not here then._ ' He closes the window but you know, skype does that annoying thing that even if you press the 'x' or close in the upper right of the waindow, the program won't shut down unless you quit it. Yuuri chuckles only grated him more and when he finally shuts it, he reaches for a pillow on his bed and screams.)

Second semester starts right off the bat with preparation for 4CC and Worlds as Yuuri getting gold in his nationals seems a no brainer to his people and both their TES qualified for Worlds. In his second time of asking Celestino for making Shall We Skate as his short program, Celestino shut him down and tells him to ask him again when polishes his jumps more.

Spite is a powerful thing you see, when pulls a 'Yuuri' and maximizes his PCS while landing his only quad. (' _Lucky~'_ Exhiliration making him not give a damn. Proving people wrong is so satisfying.) He had half a mind to stick his tongue teasingly to Yuuri who was standing on the lowest podium but when Yuuri beams at him instead, he scoffs and grins back.

He probably used up all his luck when Worlds came in. It was a bad day for him. He flubs his first jump and it took everything to not go with the flow and end up with a train wreck. Yuuri on the other performs like no other (in contrast to him), not only nailing his PCS as usual but having a good flow too with his jumps. Yuuri wins silver (which is by default a gold in the presence of the skating legend, Victor Nikiforov) and he's so conflicted standing by Celestino while his friend is their in the podium.

In the brief break between the conference, he all but tackles Yuuri to a hug. Congratulations practiced on his tongue but as he was about to utter the word, a sob instead comes out.

"Phichit-kun!" He can see the conflict on Yuuri's face to do something but not let go of the hug either so between the ugly crying, he snorted and that's something he'd never do again. It feels disgusting.

"Ugh." He accepts the offered tissue and blows his nose. "I came here all happy to congratulate you because that certainly was a stunning performance. You're a step closer to your dream and I can't help but be happy for you but-" He rubs his face eyes hard when he can feel the familiar sting of tears again. "But I suddenly remembered I lost and I'm stuck feeling bitter that I wasn't able to give a performance on par with yours."

"Oh Phichit." Yuuri's hands cups Phichit's face and he's suddenly aware how close their faces are. A finger wipes a tear away before wrapping his arms around his neck and his face buried on the crook of Yuuri's neck. (More than his disappointment on his overblown expectations, he's happy with how Yuuri initiated contact this time, with him being upset or not.)

"Everything I was able to accomplish now is part in thanks of all the support the club has given me. When I stood there, I stood with you guys in mind. I share this silver with you Phichit. Not only for dragging me out of the rink when I got the compulsion to practice in ungodly hours but all the input you gave me and all that faith you in have me that never wavered. I might have won this time but you're the champion in my heart."

He felt a bit patronized with an overwhelming side of giddiness that somehow they're swaying to the tune of the music played somewhere else. He breaks away after a minute mostly composed. "Be ready when I snatch the gold from your fingers then."

"I'll be waiting."

He pushes Yuuri to where the conference is be held. "Now go on, I'd bet a lot of interviews want a piece of you." Seeing the put out expression on his face draws a laugh from him. He stands in the background as Yuuri gets questioned and he slowly hammers his resolve to improve for the next competition.

* * *

Their third years was a bit more lowkey in the skating arena and he does not take it to heart. As he can quote a classmate, junior year is where you either make it or break it but once you do, you'd have the full support of your professors to tide you on to graduation. Between experiments, lab reports, presentations and preparations for the internship and immersion, both Yuuri and him didn't take on 4CC and Worlds when they didn't qualify for the GPF. And with a summer filled with boring himself over the counter or on the more exciting times he actually had to make some prescriptions, the weekend pole dancing sessions were saving grace. (And  _damn_ , isn't Yuuri killing it. Despite the initial protests, he grew to love it more than ballroom and breakdance. He doesn't know if he should go ' _same_ ' or act like the protective best friend that he is with how people stare on those thighs wrapped around the pole.)

June 20 comes without his notice and Yuuri takes him out to eat to a Southeast Asian restaurant for his 18th birthday. Despite his criticisms of the food itself, there was the value of nostalgia and the change of pace from living off in cup ramen and convenience store food. They got to the dorm and he was ready to hit the bed and maybe marathon The King and the Skater with Yuuri until he pulls him on the side with a secretive smile on his face.

A top their table was a small and an assuming hamster cage and he was half in mind wanting to shake Yuuri and the rest wanting to rush to the cage and coo at the little one. Hamsters were the family pets shared between the three of them siblings so he didn't even think ask to pull one of them away with him. But when he sees the lone hamster in running in the wheel, he asks Yuuri to accompany him to the petshop where he bought it and he'll pay with his own money to buy another one. They ended up getting three because three's a company.

(Yuuri points it out to him that the three hamsters look like the medals and starting on they call them the podium trio. When they actually designate the names, he lets yuuri the golden one be called Katsudon after the golden pork cutlet but he vehemently rejects another Victor for the silver one. In the end he names the two Mongkut and Arthur after his favorite movie.)

He soon finishes his 200 hours and Yuuri for the first time, invites him to drink to that. It's a testament how much he let himself go when the next thing he knows he's being hauled off to their room.

Other people who he trust enough has said he's a clingy and whiny drunk and that he is. (If he is actually more coherent than he shows and is less shameless and more daring than he does, he doesn't say.)

"Yuuri~ Yuuri~" Grabby hands reaching out to the figure going back and forth the bathroom. "Come back to bed, it's cold." Yuuri wordlessly drapes his folded blanket on Phichit.

"Go to sleep Phichit." He huffs in response and make a burrito of himself and the blanket. He feigns closing his eyes but sneaks a peak from time to time.

Then Yuuri started stripping his clothes right then and there and he tries not to scream. It's not that he hasn't seen Yuuri half naked, which he has. But Yuuri rushing when he wakes up late for his class is different to this almost sensual stripping as he tries to not make a sound.

He creeps behind Yuuri (and that behind is a wonderful view, thank you) and wraps his arms around his hips before he changes his underwear. Yuuri's indignant screech of his name makes his ears ring but this is too comfortable.

"You're warmth that a blanket can't provide Yuuri, join me to bed." It's not new thing between them ever since they had fallen asleep amidst watching a move after a particularly toxic exam and Phichit didn't hold back on skinship after as much as he didn't hold back on affections.

"Phichit. You're drunk. Let go." His grip on his arms were as soft as his words but he didn't pay them any attention.

"Yuuri." He buries his nose on the crook of his neck and maps the defined stomach with his fingertips. "Tell me you don't like it then I'll stop." Yuuri pushes him back in this point and grabs the peacock pin before stuttering an apology.

'You done fucked up.' He rubs his forehead at he crossed the line he'd always contemplate on doing but now he catapults himself to the other side. He waits for an hour or two or three but by the time he's so sleepy, it was a struggle to let his eyes stay open, he passes out. The afternoon he wakes up, the room was empty too.

* * *

He lets Yuuri have his space at the days leading to the start of the school year but Celestino notices the strain between them. Enough that he singles him out after practice. A barrage of questions of what happened, how is he and what can they do? He soldiers on, giving half hearted responses which Celestino frowns at. But he doesn't care. It feels suffocating and he can't do it.

Surprisingly, Yuuri's the one who approaches him and in a lunch break of all times.

Pharmacology sure is a bi- and they were certainly ranting while eating. A classmate pats his shoulders midst ranting when Yuuri stands awkwardly at the side. He quickly finishes what little food he has left and asks them to go without him. He lets Yuuri lead him else where and when they ended up on the roof top he doesn't know if he should point out the cliche as an ice breaker.

"I should have done this a week ago instead of floundering and avoiding you. I'm sorry." Yuuri starts

"Look at me Yuuri-kun." He debates whether he should reach out to turn his eyes on him but he decided that he'd wait until he's forgiven. "I was the one who initiated the unsolicited touches so... I'm very sorry. I." Here comes the kicker. "-wasn't that intoxicated. I was aware of what I was doing. I was conscious of the steps it lead to that."

"But why?" Yuuri turns to him but its with a bewildered expression and his heart sinks far lower. "I don't understand Phichit-kun."

He returns a rueful smile. "The short version: I had thing for since probably first year." He rubs his neck and he thinks, ' _I deserve this. Face the consequences of your choices, Phichit._ ' "Long version: I wanted so bad to be able to get it through but as time passed I got more scared. I had more to lose if I did because you proved to be a valuable friend and you wouldn't take a hint otherwise." He pauses a bit to wet his lips.

"We're closer than any other friends the other has and even the skating knows it. They would call you through me and they would ask me for you and I'm surprise you didn't know the rumor that were dating. If not for that rumor a lot of people would probably be confessing to you. Well," He chuckles nervously. "I've been doing the protective friend maybe a bit behind your back given that every time you wear that figure hugging pants of yours everyone's eyes is glued a little longer on you?"

"Me?"

"Well, your rear much more specifically but that's a part of you so I guess-"

"Phichit. Tell me what this means since this obviously passed over my head."

"I-" He wets his lips again. "-won't blame you if you hated me or decided to not be my friend anymore. But it won't be selfish for me to get closure right?" He looks at Yuuri, hopeful. "I still want to be your friend if that's possible but if it's not then."

Phichit jolts out of his downward spiral of self depreciation when Yuuri takes a step closer. With a closer look, Yuuri's face is fully red. "I've never been in a relationship before, Phichit-kun."

"You're-" Hey Phichit? You know how to breath right? "You're not asking what I'm thinking right."

"I can't stay made at you for long. I've pretty much forgiven you the day after. I was just confused with my own feelings. I don't understand why someone would want to have me."

He chokes on his feelings right there and then. "That's because you're an idiot." He slips. "You have glasses because you can't see in front of you and Duusu is compatible with you for the same reason." He laughs that errs a bit hysterical. "And you're probably an idiot to actually consider me after I invaded your personal space like that.

"I guess but you don't have to make me out like a saint. I'm also curious what's the experience like so if you'll have me..?"

"Yes. Fuck yes, goddammit." He goes off ranting in Thai as Yuuri tentatively slips his hand and holds his. They go down the stairs and he's still ranting. Yuuri humors him by absentmindedly answering in Japanese. By the time they reach Phichit's next class (Yuuri's class is still for another hour and is in another building.) Phichit has mostly calmed down.

"So.. I'll see you later?" He was about to slip out when Phichit tugs at his sleeve one last time.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" He pouts.

Yuuri kisses the tips of his fingers then pats them on his cheek. Then he runs like his life is on the line and Phichit is just stunned. He giggles like a middle school girl before he enters the room and gets a barrage of question from his classmates and who his boyfriend is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) okay so maybe them raking medal earlier on its not true to canon but hey this is fanfic  
> 2) not so lowkey yuzuvier ref :')))) http://korydweninterim.tumblr.com/post/154589426983/yuzuwalkways-did-you-talk-to-javier-after-the#tumblr_notes  
> 3) whoop rewrite but yep id settle on yuuri being on the same year anyway (shiftee/irregular???) but id give yuuri a 4 year course and phichit a pre-med :')  
> 4) I got two reference(-ish) to other stories and congrats if you recognized it ahahahha

**Author's Note:**

> I focused on the 4 at the first one but I actually wanted a fox!phichit and maybe a bee!jj so maybe ill see another one. another one on my list are alternate endings for miraculous since i ended it in a vague way. drabbles arent sequential whatever order. they just come as they go ahahha
> 
> i have not set design for volpina but for paon its something like this https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/19/53/c8/1953c85b076333514b464138514d16af.jpg
> 
> also genderfluid!yuuri because yas boi. strut whatever you feel like.
> 
> im not thai but filipino but yeah a lot of family values we probs share (if i go by my scant research) but if i got something wrong pls correct me. also the thing about going to america coz i obv havent been out there ahahhah 
> 
> also!!! im no choreographer but its a dream of mine that yuuri does something like yuzuru's seimei and somehow the image of mikos dancing with fans came into mind. im just all in for yuuri incorporating any kind of dance that isnt usually done in the ice so... yep.
> 
> another edit (dang i should write my notes next time): i put 16 there coz 1) maximum time with yuuri 2) someone hc that phichit being an academic prodigy and yep im going w/ that too
> 
> the next chap is probs a time skip to anime proper (what is planning) and i really want a protective phichit who's not that over w/ yuuri :')


End file.
